Ultimate Keyblade Wielder
by bluewriter40
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts 2 Yen-Sid has decided to make Sora the ultimate Sora, by sending him to a world of which he has never seen before. A world filled with heroes and villains, not to mention a world that is home to everyone's friendly neighborhood Spider man. With help from their friends the two heroes will become the ultimate Spider man and Key Hero.
1. Chapter 1

Bluewriter40 Presents- Ultimate Keyblade Wielder

Manhattan New York- Time somewhere between morning and afternoon

You know all I ever wanted to do today was to graduate from shield academy with my friends, and celebrate at aunt Mays. a certain web hero said.

I know right, I was really hoping for a normal graduation day with no problems whatsoever. a certain keyblade wielder with spiky brown hair said.

Me to but when your a hero there is no such thing as having a normal day, web hero replied.

Well you have a point their man, but now let's focus on the giant mutant octopus that's rampaging the city! the wielder yelled to the web hero.

The two heros are fighting a giant octopus that had 8 legs, 2 arms, and surprisingly enough it had brown messy hair. The octopus was wearing a green tracksuit that had yellow marks on it and had yellow gloves on to.  
Help me, help me please, the mutant octopus asked the two heroes.

Don't worry doc we'll save you. the web hero said

Yeah that's a promise. The keyblade wielder acknowledged.

After promising to save the doc from his mutation the two heroes brought their weapons. The web hero brought out his gloves that lets him shoot out special web fluid when he presses a button on the gloves, and for the keyblade wielder well he brought out a blade that looks like a key with key chain attached to it that looks like a mouse. The two were getting into battle position, and then charge at the mutant octopus engaging it in battle. They were about to make the first attack, but all of sudden pause.

Look you're probably wondering who are these three characters the author talking about. The web hero told the audience.

Well don't worry because your friendly neighborhood Ultimate Spider man is going to tell you. The web hero told while revealing that he's actually Spider man.  
While since we already covered who I am, let's talk about the spike\y hair kid with blade that look like a key. Spider Man said as he pointed to spiky hair kid while the scene was in black and white.

His name is Sora hero of Kingdom Hearts, and if you want to know more about him than play his game which is called Kingdom Hearts, Spider man suggested that everyone should try out his friends game, while displaying chibi images of him as well.

Now for the giant mutant octopus were facing is not other than Doctor Octavius, or I liked to call him Doc OC, Spider man said as he revealed that the octopus is Doc OC while giving him a cool villain intro to.

Your properly wondering why did he mutated himself, well to find out why either keep reading this fiction or watch my show which is called Marvel Ultimate Spider man, Spider man suggested the audience about his own show than a logo of the shows title came out of nowhere to advertise the show..

Okay now that we're done with the introductions you guys must have several questions about what is happening right now, so I advise you to put them in the reviews, Spider man said

Now for you guys to understand whats going on in this scene were gonna have to rewind a bit, Spider man said

The scene of the Spider man and Sora battling a mutant Doc OC was than rewind all the way to the beginning of the episode were the 2 heroes were in a cell facing against Doc OC with 5 powerful villains right beside him. Alongside the group of villains was a man wearing a black hood.

No that's not it how about we rewind again, but this time all the way to the first episode of this fanfic, Spider man asked the person with the rewind button to go back to the first episode.

With the click of a button the whole story was than rewind from this episode all the way back to the first episode of this fanfic, while the rewind was making a bssss sound.

The first episode was starting off with a big tower in a far off land that belong to a wizard.

Now the story can begin- Spider man announced

To be continued

Ah man were ending right now that's lame, Spider man complained.

Author Note- So what you guys think about the fan fic I made. Oh where are my manners hey everyone my name is BlueWriter40, or you can call me blue if you want. Look everyone, this is the first fan fic I have ever made and I'm trying my best to make it interesting and awesome for all of you. If you guys got any suggestions that will make this fan fic better than leave in the reviews, but now let's get personal. The reason I'm writing this fan fic is because when I look at the crossover fan fic of kingdom hearts and Spider man on this website it didn't seem interesting to me. No offense to the people who made those fan fics I know you try your best on these Fan fic like I'm doing and everyone else is doing okay. I'm just writing this fic because not only it was the first idea that came up in my mind. I wanted to see what would happen if Spider man and Sora ever meet each other because I have a strong feeling those two will get along just great. Oh who am I kidding of course those to will get along, since in my opinion their both good at making friends.

Anyway the Spider man I'm using is Marvel Ultimate Spider man and I encourage you to watch the show. Try it I watch it, and it turned out to be a good show. Now for Sora i'm using the kingdom hearts 2 version of him because i'm more comfortable with him since I know his power. I know some of you might say you should of gone with kh 3 Sora since he's more stronger or some other reason, but to set things straight i'm using kh 2 Sora since I find him more easy to write about in this story. Oh yeah don't want to get sued. The following is a non profit fan based fiction story Marvel ultimate Spider man is owned by Disney, Disney XD, Marvel, Marvel Animation, Steve Dikto, and Stan Lee. Additionally, Kingdom Hearts 1, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, 2 , and etc is all owned by Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Please support the official release. To sum up, like I said this is my first fan fic I have made in my life, and I got to more ideas I want to share out, but those will come at a later date properly after I finish this fan fic. For now I shall see you all in the next chapter, so have a good day everyone and bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note - oh forgot one thing I chose ultimate Spiderman in this fanfic out of inspiration from another fan fiction called Fairies in New york. It's a crossover between the anime known as Fairy Tale and Marvel Ultimate Spiderman. Also it's actually a good story to read. Okay we're clear, I just wanted to point that out you guys alright. Now than back to the episode lets begin.

The following is a non profit fan based story. Marvel Ultimate Spiderman is owned by Marvel, Steve Dikto, and Stan Lee. While Kingdom Hearts 1, Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, 2, etc are all owned by Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomora. Please support the official release.

Location- a mystery tower

Time- unknown

We come a cross a tower out in the middle of nowhere, and for some reason it's design is oddly shaped. The tower seems to be normal at first, but when you look at it closely one of pillars of the building seem to be crooked. Inside the tower lies 2 people were one seems to be an old wizard with a long grey beard and wearing a blue wizard outfit( hat and gown) with star shaped polka dots on it. The second is a 15 year old boy with brown spikey hair and is wearing a silver crown shaped necklace and blue shirt that has a red mark shaped like a triangle with the sides colored in grey. He had two big red pockets that were tied around his waist with a black x mark on it. He also had a black armored sweater that had 2 yellow belts on each side of the shoulder. Two pairs of black gloves that had a 2 gray straps that form a x with a yellow strap circling around the top part of the glove. He had black shorts with 4 belts on it one tied to his waist, and the others around his shorts. He was wearing to black shoes that had a zipper on top of them with two blue straps that form an X. The shoes also had a yellow color on top of the black.

"Master Yen Sid is there a reason why you called me here. The second person ask

" There is a reason why I called you here Sora. Yen Sid told

" And the reason is" Sora asked losing his patience

" The reason why I called you here is to offer you a change for you to become the ultimate me. Yen Sid announced

" The ultimate me. Sora responded in confusion

" Yes Sora the ultimate you. Yen Sid clarified him

" What does that mean am I gonna learn something cool! Sora said in excitement

" Yes and no. yen Sid said.

" Me and Mickey have been discussing this for a while, and have decided to train you to become ultimate. Master Yen Sid told

" becoming ultimate. " Sora said still in complete shock

" For you to become ultimate Sora is to go through tons of training. Yen Sid said

" You mean to tell me that I have to train everyday just so I can be ultimate. Sora complained

" You sure there isn't any spell that will help me become that? Sora asked

Yen Sid laughs

No Sora and even if there is one don't you think I will already used it. Yen Sid answered

Sora sighs

" Well you got a point there. Sora said

" Why you pick me to become ultimate Yen Sid?

" Because Sora you have saved the worlds twice, and have defeated some of the most powerful opponents they have to offer. Yen sid told as he acknowledged Sora heroism

" Well thanks, but Donald, Riku, and Goofy was their to, so why didn't you invite them? Sora asked

" Because Goofy and Donald are to busy with their royal duties in the kingdom, and when we asked Riku he rejected it. Yen Sid explain

" Okay So how's this gonna work will I be training here, or are you just gotta send me to another world were I train there? Sora asked as he went from a normal to sarcastic tone

" Well Sora who knew you gotten smarter over the past years because the second choice is what you'll be doing. Yed sid answered

" WAIT YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR SENDING ME TO ANOTHER WORLD! Sora yelled as he couldn't believe it.  
Yes Sora I'm sending you to another world because there is a man who has the necessary tools and equipment that will help you to become ultimate. Yen Sid answered another one of Sora questions

" So who is this man? Sora asked

" This man is known as Nick Fury head director of an organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Yen Sid said

" Now as for the world you'll be going to, it's a place called Earth. Yen Sid told sora

" Okay, but does everyone from this S.H.I.E.L.D know about the Keyblade wielders or just Fury? Sora Asked

" Just Fury because he made all the info about us classified on his personal computer. Yen Sid said hoping that Sora's final question

" Now once you get to Earth Sora be sure to land in a place known as New York, there you'll see a flying hover carrier that is owned by Fury. Yen Sid said.

" To sum up go to Earth, land on New York, travel to carrier, meet Fury, train to become ultimate got it. Sora summarize

" Now Sora like I said this is your decision, so what do you say do you want to become ultimate or not? Yen Sid asked

" Well honestly I don't know, I'll have to ask Riku and Kairi if there okay with this. Sora said in an unsure tone

" Very well once you made your decision, report back to me understand. Yen Sid told

" yes Sir. Sora acknowledged as he saluted to Yen Sid

" Dismissed. Yen Sid said

After the conversation Sora went back to Destiny island were he told Riku and Kairi everything. Riku a boy with long silver hair, Who wear a black sleeveless and hoodless sweater. He also wore a white sleeveless jacket with no hood that had a yellow pattern on it. He had a white fingerless glove on his right hand, and wore blue jeans with a belt tied to the stomach. He had grey sneakers with a black pattern on top of the shoes. Then Kairi a girl who had long burgundy hair and wore a white dress that was over a pink sleeveless sweater that had three zippers around it. With a belt around the stomach that had a black suitcase bag attached to it. She had 3 colorful wristbands on her left hand and wore pink sneakers with laces that took the shape of an X.

" So what do you guys think should I go for it or not? Sora asked

" While Sora it depends are we allowed to visit you in this world or call you? Kairi asked

" I don't know, maybe, will figure out the details later I guess" Sora told Kairi in an unsure tone.

" Well in my opinion I will probably just go for it. Kairi said

" Okay what about you Riku" Sora asked

" While in my opinion I don't think you should go, after all, Sora were finally reunited after a year. Riku Said

" I know that Riku, but this is an offer that could help push me to the next level. Sora told

" I just don't know if you guys are okay with me being gone. Sora told Riku and Kairi

" Of course were not okay with you being gone! Both Riku and Kairi shouted

" Sora we both know this is a good opportunity for you to get strong, but we were just reunited with each other, and we plan to stick together no matter what. Kairi told

" Kairi's right you know, if anything you should be staying with us. Riku agreed with Kairi

" I know, but Riku why did you rejected the opportunity to become ultimate? Sora asked

" Isn't it obvious there are 2 reasons why I rejected it, one was I wanted to stay with you guys to make up for all the lost time we had together, and the other was out of the fact that I don't deserve to become Ultimate. Riku explained

"What do you mean you don't deserve to become ultimate? Sora asked Riku another question

" Because after all the things I did in the past, the betrayal I inflicted upon you and Kairi, The pain I spread to the worlds, you guys, and the fact that I let darkness consume my heart and became a vessel for Xehanort heartless. Riku said in a tone that proves he's angry at himself.

" I just don't think i'm ready I made far too many mistakes, I just want to make amends to you and Kairi, by spending time with you both. Riku answered Sora question.

" Riku I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry that I force the truth out of you. Sora apologies

" Don't be because my decision is final if you want to take the opportunity than go ahead, but I'll let you know if anything bad happens to you out their, then i'll come help you Sora I promised. Riku said as he promised to help Sora

" Okay what about you Kairi? Sora Asked Kairi

" Sora all three of us have been separated for a year, and I just want to relax and hang out together like the good old days. Kairi said in a sad tone

"If you're gone i'll start worrying to much about you, I mean what happens if you're severely wounded? Kairi asked

" If that happens then I'll feel like it's my fault for not being their, or not stopping you from doing anything reckless. Kairi said as she was on the verge of crying

" If that's the case then I'm just gonna train hard, so that never happens to me alright I promise. Sora said as he tried to calm Kairi down

" You promise to train hard, to the point where you don't come back with a serious injuries? Kairi asked in confusion to Sora promise

" Well yeah, if you get worried about me getting hurt out there, then I'm just gonna make sure I don't come back hurt. Sora responded

Both Kairi and Riku laugh at this

" Hey what's so funny? Sora asked in terms that he's being mocked

" Nothing it's just sometimes, you say the most ridiculous things. Kairi answered

:" How is promising not to get hurt ridiculous.? Sora asked again as he was annoyed

" Because Sora weather or not, your still gonna get hurt, so that promise is ridiculous. Riku agreed with Kairi

" Fine how about I promise to train hard to the point where I don't come back severely wounded. " Sora restate

" Now that kind of sounds better, what do you think Kairi. Riku said

" Well, okay that does sound better. Kairi agreed with Riku

" In the end Sora weather you decide to go or not is up to you, so if you do want to go than me and Riku will be waiting for you to come back. " Kairi told Sora what she thinks

" Oh yeah, I agree with the promise Riku made, if your are badly injured than both us will come and help you out. Kairi said as she agreed with Riku

" So Sora now that you know what we think what's your decision do you go or not? Riku asked

" Well now that I know you two have my back until the end, then yes i'm taking the chance to become ultimate. Sora answered

" Oh, well if that's the case when you become ultimate I want to fight you one one, what do you say Sora. Riku proposed a fight

" Your on Riku. Sora agreed

" Ultimate Sora has a nice ring to it, but I think it still needs work. Kairi suggest

:" What's there to suggest me or the name? Sora asked

" Both. Kairi answered

" Hey, well guess that's gonna be the number one thing I should work on when I'm training. Sora suggest  
" Well now that I know I'll be heading to master Yen Sid place to tell him my choice, but before I go there's one more thing I gotta do here. Sora said

" And that is what

Right before Riku was about to finish his sentence Sora pulled both him and Kairi into a big group hug. Both of them were shocked at first, but recovered and returned the embrace their friend made with a little tightness. The three friends continued their embrace for a good couple of minutes not wanting to let go until there done. Than they seperated

" Well bye you guys be safe. Sora told them goodbye

" Don't try to forget us after you turned ultimate. Riku joked  
" I won't. Sora respond

" Bye Sora I'll be training with Riku everyday, and when you see me I;ll be so much stronger than I was before. Kairi said

" Well see about that. Sora tease

" Oh By the way, I love you guys. Sora told

Both Riku and Kairi were shocked at first, but then responded

" We love you to Sora be safe " They responded

With that Sora got on his Gummi ship and headed straight back to master Yen Sid place

Mystery Tower

Sora entered master Yen Sid room

" I see you come back, so tell me what's your decision? Yen Sid asked

" I'm ready to become ultimate. Sora answered

" Excellent Yen Sid responded

" I have just one question will I be able to contact my friends while I'm training. Sora asked

" Thought you never asked. Yen Sid said

" Me and Mickey were well aware that you might asked that, so Mickey have asked his Chip and dale to create a device that will help contact everyone around you. Yen Sid told  
" So what is the device? Sora asked

Yen Sid used his magic to make something appear and what appear was a small device that had three buttons on the button, but the middle one was shaped like a mouse. It's main color were red, black, and yellow, it had a touch screen, and the top part took shape of a crown.

:  
" Sora I present to you the gummi phone, and with this device your able to contact all of your friends, including me, so take it.  
" WOW IT LOOK SO COOL! Sora shouted as he was excited to see it.

" Does Riku and Kairi have one to. Sora asked

"No, but rest assured they will get one in the future. Yen Sid answered

" So how does this thing works? Sora asked

" It simple all you got to do is pressed the mouse button that's how you turn it on. Then use your thumbs to tab on certain apps, I recommend the one with that is the color green. Click it and it will show your phone number and with that number is how people will call you. Finally you if you see the one that has a piece of paper with words written on tab on it, and that's how you will send messages to everyone. Yen Sid finish his explanation on how the phone work. While Yen Sid was explaining on how the phone work Sora was too busy admiring the phone for him to listen.

" Okay I got that, but could you repeat it again, I wasn't paying attention to it sorry. Sora asked politely.

UHHH

1 hour later

" Okay now did you get all of that now Sora? Yen Sid asked

" Yeah, got it. Sora answered

" Good now

Yen Sid used his magic to make something appear and that something was a disc.  
" This disc contains the location to where Nick Fury is at, so make sure that this gets inserted into your gummi ship. Yen Sid said

" Okay got it. Sora acknowledged  
" Good now I bid you farewell good luck Sora. Yen Sid advised

" Okay goodbye Yen Sid, and when you see me next time I'll be ultimate. Sora responded  
" I'll look forward to it, and by the way, show them who's boss for me. Yen Sid said

" Okay bye. Sora acknowledged 

After the conversation Sora got onboard his gummi ship and inserted the disc into the map system. The system revealed a holographic version of New York City, and it showed tons of tall buildings and streets that are similar to The world that never was with it's buildings.

" So this is what New York city look like. Sora said

" Honestly I thought it would look more awesome. Sora muttered

" No matter whatever the city throws at me I'll face it with the new friends I made, and my Keyblade in my hands. Sora announced

He then summons his keyblade into his hands and point it into the holographic version of New York City.

" Well enough of that let's Go! He shouts

With that shout Sora then pressed a button the gummi ship and set it to autopilot. He then press another button the ship and in a matter of seconds it blast off into world space. With that it was smooth sailing from this point out, and Sora knew that his new adventure is about to begin

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's note- That's the end of that chapter everyone hope you like it. Sorry I didn't update sooner the reason for that was that I got lazy and was trying to figure out where to go with this chapter.

Now for the two reviews I got here are the answers.

Reviewer number one- No this story will not have pairings because one in my opinion Sora and Kairi are still best friends who just been reunited. Look I'm not good with this whole love stuff, and honestly I'm not that into shippings. Besides I only do shipping when the characters in the game say I love you, and if they didn't say that. Then I'm not doing it. Plus when I play kingdom hearts 2 all I saw those to did was hug not like lovers, but as friends who were gone for a year. To sum up I'm not doing ship

Review number 2- thanks for the advice I'll try to do what you said in future chapters.

Anyway thank you all for reading, and don't forget to like and review.

.


End file.
